


You Love Her

by Fierylibraa26



Series: Benverly Fics [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Ben has a girlfriend, Ben loves her back, Bev can’t handle it, Bev is in love with Ben, F/M, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Reddie, benverly - Freeform, sort of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierylibraa26/pseuds/Fierylibraa26
Summary: Bev is jealous of Ben’s new girlfriend
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Benverly Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631887
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	You Love Her

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna know what ship you guys want me to write more so let me know, you can send my prompts on my tumblr fierylibraa

Beverly was leaning against her locker as she was staring down the hall at Ben talking to some girl with blonde hair and brown eyes. 

She was startled out of her thoughts when someone slammed against the locker next to her. She looked over and saw it was Richie. 

“Hello, my dear sister from another mister. You over here pining over Ben again?” He said 

She looked back over at Ben and the girl “Who the hell is she?” Bev asked 

“That’s Jessica. She asked Ben out and he said yes” 

Bev whipped around to face him “And you didn’t tell me?!” She exclaimed 

He held his hands up in surrender “He was gonna tell you guys at lunch. I just know because he was asking me if he should say yes or not” 

“And you told him to say yes?!” 

“I said do whatever feels right” 

Bev groaned and leaned her head back against the lockers. 

“Fuck! Goddammit-“ she groaned and walked away.

The whole morning, Bev didn’t really try to interact with Ben. She sat next to him in some classes but kept the conversations they had to a minimum, nothing more than a few sentences. 

Bev wasn’t excited for lunch. She really thought about just going home, but she promised Ben she would keep the skipping to a minimum. 

She went over and sat next to Richie. “If I say something mean just hit my arm,” she said to him softly 

Richie looked at her confused “What?” 

“I know I’m gonna say mean shit under my breath and just hit me when I do” 

“Um, ok” 

Just then, Ben walked over with Jessica next to him. 

“Hey guys, um, I want you to meet someone,” he said sheepishly 

Bev could immediately feel everyone’s eyes on her. She knew that everyone knew about her not so subtle crush on Ben. 

“This is Jessica, my girlfriend” 

Jessica smiles and waved shyly to them. “Hi,” she said in her soft voice 

Everyone besides Bev said ‘Hello’ back, but she just flashed her a fake smile. 

They went and sat at the end of the table.

“So, how did you guys meet?” Eddie asked 

“Poetry club. I just moved here and we just started talking” Jessica answered 

Bev looked over at them. Poetry club? Seriously? Ben loves that shit, of course, he would like her. 

“Oh, that’s nice,” Eddie said 

Jessica smiled a little bit. 

Bev looked down at her fingers and began to pick at the skin. Richie noticed and pulled her hands apart, knowing it was a terrible habit the both of them had. 

She sighed softly and looked over at Ben again. 

He and Jessica were having their own conversation softly.

“She’s fake, I can tell,” Bev said under her breath.

She felt Richie swat her arm and she looked over at him. 

“Don’t, you told me to” Richie said “And she seems nice”

Bev scoffed and looked over at them. “They have a lot more in common than we do” 

“I doubt that” 

Bev spoke up “Hey Jessica, what’s your favorite subject?”

“History” she replied

Bev turned away from her and looked at Richie “You were saying?”

Richie sighed “Look, they’re not gonna last that long. Come on, just let it run its course” 

“It better finish quick” Bev stood up and grabbed her bag and left the cafeteria. 

She left the building and proceeded to walk back home. 

When she got home, all the losers texted her asking if she was ok. She didn’t reply to any of them and just laid down and went to sleep. 

When she woke up, Bev looked over at the time and saw it was an hour after school was let out. 

She grabbed her phone and saw many messages from the losers club group chat.

_ Benny ❤️ : So did you guys like her? _

_ Richie’s boy: She seems nice  _

_ Farm boy: You have a lot in common that’s for sure _

_ Trashmouth: Dick her down good Benjamin! _

Bev rolled her eyes and chuckled 

_ Benny ❤️ :I’m glad you guys like her _

Bev shut her phone off and sighed. She felt tears come to her eyes. Of course Ben wouldn’t like someone like her, she was aggressive and outgoing and Jessica was soft and sweet.

She wiped her tears away and felt her phone buzz again. She picked it up and saw Ben texted her asking if she was ok. She replied with just a ‘Yes’ and shut her phone off again. 

The next day, Bev walked into school with tired eyes and a heavy heart. She looked and saw Ben and Jessica in the same spot they were in yesterday. She stared at them as she watched Ben lean down and connected their lips.

Her whole world just stopped. She couldn’t move. She’s never felt this way about anyone but everyone could tell that Ben was special to her. 

She turned the other way and went into the girls' bathroom. She went into one of the stalls and leaned her back against the wall. 

She didn’t want to be there. She didn’t want to see Ben with someone who was obviously perfect for him. 

She got out of the stall and just went to her first class. 

When lunch came, she didn’t go, opting to go behind the school and smoke instead. 

She was half way through her cigarette when she heard footsteps come towards her.

“Bev, are you ok?” She looked up and saw Eddie 

“Yeah, I’m fine, why do you ask?” She gave him a fake smile 

Eddie sat next to her “Because Ben is dating someone” 

Bev stayed silent for a moment “Good for him. They’re perfect for each other” 

“Bev...”

“No, they are I mean they both love poetry and they both love history, you know he can talk for hours about that shit, and they’re both sweet and soft and I’m just like aggressive as hell and shit while they’re like fucking puzzle pieces and I have to sit there and watch him be fucking perfect with her” She rushed as she felt tears come down her eyes and she quickly wiped them away. 

Eddie looked at her sadly “Bev don’t say that”

“Why not? It’s true” 

“No, it’s not” 

She stayed silent and just stared at the ground. 

“You never know what’s gonna happen,” Eddie told her 

“Eddie, not that I don’t appreciate you trying to make me feel better, but you’re in a perfect relationship with Richie and he’s your soulmate, so please, I would like to be left alone,” she said 

Eddie sighed and stood up. He leaned down and kissed her head before walking away.

She put out her cigarette and got up before going home. 

This went on for weeks. Bev wouldn’t go to lunch as she would go behind the school and smoke or just go home. She wouldn’t talk to Ben or even look at him and whenever she saw Jessica, she just wanted to punch her stupid face. 

Today was another day she went home early. She was sitting on the couch eating a bowl of noodles while watching 90 Day Fiancé. She was in the middle of her episode when the doorbell rang. 

She looked back at the door before setting down her bowl and got up to go answer it. Behind the door stood Ben and Bev’s eyes widened. She quickly tried to close the door but Ben blocked it.

“Bev, can we talk? Please?” He pleaded 

She looked at him for a moment before nodding and backing inside the house. 

“Are you ok? And don’t lie to me” he asked 

“I’m fine” she crossed her arms 

“No, you’re not. You barely hang out with us anymore, you avoid us, you don’t talk to me anymore, Bev what’s going on?” 

She just stared at him. “I’m fine alright?! Like jeez, I just wanted some space”

She walked over to the couch and sat down and continued to watch her show.

Ben shook his head and went over to turn the TV off.

“What the hell?!” Bev exclaimed 

“Talk to me,” he said 

“There’s nothing to talk about,” she said 

“Yeah, there is. Bev, you used to tell

Me everything, what changed?” He said 

‘ _You got a girlfriend, that’s what changed‘_ _she thought to herself_

“Nothing changed,” she said 

“Then talk to me” 

She just stared at him. “Can you leave me alone please?” 

“You know I won’t do that,” he said 

“I would like you to”

“I’m not gonna let you push me away. If I did something to hurt you, I’m sorry” 

“Please leave”

“Bev-“

“Leave!” She choked out 

Ben sighed softly and sat in the armchair across from her “I’m not gonna do that”

“Shouldn’t you be with your girlfriend or something?” Bev snapped 

“You were my friend first and I wanna make sure my friend is ok” Ben explained 

Bev chuckled bitterly “Friends. Yup” 

“Bev, I’m worried about you”

“Isn’t everyone?” 

Ben’s phone went off and he pulled it out his pocket. 

“Who is it?” Bev asked 

“Jess. She’s at the library for a study date we planned. I completely forgot” he said 

Bev just stared at him “Now you have a reason to leave” 

“I’m not leaving you here alone,” he said putting his phone away 

“Yes you can”

“No, I can’t. Bev, what is it? You won’t talk to anyone. You won’t even talk to Richie and you two are practically blood related. I don’t know why you’re distancing yourself-“ 

“It’s because I’m in love with you, you idiot!” She yelled at him with her face red all over. 

Ben stopped talking and stared at her with wide eyes. “Wha-“

“I’m in love with you and you’re with this girl whose practically the girl version of you and it’s been fucking killing me because I know that she’s better than me and you guys actually have shit in common and you just go well together and I couldn’t stand to watch you two be all lovey-dovey and shit” 

Bev covered her face, not wanting to see Ben’s reaction to her outburst. 

“Bev” he came over and sat next to her “Can you look at me please?” 

She sniffled and took her hands away from her face and looked at him. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t want to come between you and her. I just want you to be happy” she said 

“Want me to be honest? I just dated her to get my mind off of you” he revealed 

Bev looked confused “What do you mean?”

“I mean, I’ve been in love with you for a while. I just thought I never had a chance” 

“You sure you’re not just saying this to make me feel better?”

Ben shook his head “Nope, I’m serious” 

Bev stared at him before leaning in and kissing him quickly. She pulled back and covered her mouth

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, you still have a girlfriend-“ she rambled 

“It’s ok. I was gonna end it anyway. I couldn’t kiss her without imagining it was you” he said 

She smiled a little and blushed lightly “So, can I kiss you again?” 

He nodded and she leaned in and kissed him again. 

Bev felt like she was in heaven. She’s dreamt of this so many times and it’s finally happening.

Ben pulled away first and smiled at her. Bev blushed and looked down at her hands. 

“Um, I know you don’t like her, but Jess is at the library right now and I know that we love each other, but I’m gonna go break it off with her” Ben said softly 

Bev nodded “Ok. I know you have a big heart and you don’t wanna break her’s” 

Ben nodded “Yeah, it’s gonna be hard but...”

Bev gave him an encouraging smile as he stood up. 

“I’ll be back alright?” 

She nodded as he kissed the top of her head and left out the front door. Bev smiled so wide her cheeks began to hurt. She immediately grabbed her phone to let Richie and Eddie know what happened and they both told her ‘I told you so’.

When Ben got back, he told her how it went down and Jessica was devastated. She knew that Bev had feelings for Ben and she was seriously hurt, but she understood.

Bev reassured him that it’s better than leading her and being in love with another girl.

When it was late, Ben had to go home. They stood in the doorway as they said their goodbyes.

“I don’t want you to go,” Bev said 

“I would stay if I could” Ben set a hand on her cheek “I’ll see you tomorrow ok? Get some rest” 

Bev smiled and leaned up to kiss him again. She was pretty sure she was addicted to the way his lips feel on hers.

“I love you,” she said once they pulled away

“I love you too” He pecked her lips once more and pulled back before walking away. 

Bev closed the door and squealed into her hand as she grinned and went upstairs. She was the happiest she’s been in a while, because the boy she loves, loves her back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u enjoy<3 Don’t be afraid to comment


End file.
